Over the last decade, business document complexity has increased dramatically. New generation documents have grown from a single, monolithic file into complex bundles composed of differently-formatted files and file fragments inter-connected and logically linked. Through coherent styles, references, inclusions, and various navigation means, these web-portal-like composites are still presented to end users as single coherent and monolithic documents.
The drawings referred to in this description of examples should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.